Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(4-7y)(7+4y)$ $=4(7+4y) -7y(7+4y)$ Now we can multiply : $=28+16y-49y-28y^2$ Simplify: $-28y^2-33y+28$